Yo-Kai Watch: The Jackass
Yo-Kai Watch: The Jackass takes place in an Alternate universe where Nathan discovers a seal with the donkey head shape, and unleashes a Wicked Tribe Yo-kai Donkevil and makes him behave like a jackass. Plot Nate and his friends are in the woods catching stag beetles. Nate tries to catch an average sized beetle, but it flies away. Nate Chases after it, but he travels to far into the woods and trips on a seal with a donkey head shape, and he hears a voice telling him "Release me!" Freaking out, Nate opens the seal and red donkey with devil wings, and devil like tail while welding a trident going by the name Donkevil pops out and thanks Nate for freeing him. Donkevil explains that he was imprisoned 400 years ago by a shaman. Nate freaks out more, but then Donkevil gives Nate the ring that not only would it give him an ability to see Yo-kai, it also makes him bad. The Next day, Nate heads out for school, but Donkevil orders Nate not to go to school and persuades him to enjoy his freedom. Nate agrees, he drops his backpack, and decides to skip school. Later at Springdale Elementary Joe Johnson sees every one in his class, but Nathan is nowhere in sight. Joe asks Katie where Nate is, but she does not know. Meanwhile Nate and Donkevil are seen at the mall. Donkevil orders Nate to trip that pony tailed woman when she comes by, and when the pony tailed woman comes by, Nate trips her on purpose and he steals her purse right in front of the crowd making them shocked. Nate runs away from the mall, and heads towards the back ally. There they check through the whole purse, then Nate found $300. Suddenly the police pulled in and questions Nate about why he wasn't in school, and where he got the purse. Nate didn't answered, instead he tossed the trash cans at the police and makes a run for it. But more police officers arrives out of nowhere along with the pony tailed woman, and corners him. She took $300 back from Nate. Later Lily and Aaron pulls in and becomes angry at their son while Principal Dixon pulls in along with Joe. Aaron asks the police officers what was going on, the pony tailed woman stated that the boy tripped her, and took her purse, making The Adams along with Joe, and Principal Dixon shocked. Enraged, Lily orders her son Nate to apologies to the woman. But Donkevil inspirits Nate to kick the woman in the stomach, and calling her a skank. They've becomes horrified, then Lily yanks at Nate's right lower arm, and slams him at the car and yells at him. Aaron apologizes for his son's behavior, and is unsure what has gotten into him. The pony tailed woman screams at the Adams and stating that she will move to Startropolis. Later back at the Adams Residents Aaron and Lily, along with Principal Dixon, and Joe Johnson are upset with Nate for his actions. Principal Dixon tells Nate that he will serve detention for a year. It leads Nate to be grounded for a year. The Next day at Springdale elementary, Nate is seen in detention while Kazuo Emon watches him. Meanwhile in the Cafeteria Katie along with Bear and Eddie are talking about what they've heard about Nate skipping school and stuff. Back in detention, Donkevil orders Nate to throw a rock at Kazuo. Nate throws the rock at Kazuo making him unconscious, and he makes a run for it. Nate runs away from Springdale Elementary. Later, Nate and Donkevil arrives at the gas station. Donkevil orders Nate to steal some candy. Nate Agrees, and goes in the gas station. When Nate enters the building, Nate begins to steel some candy. But the Shop owner catches Nate in the act, and orders him to stop. But Nate runs away with the candy he stole. The shop owner tries to stop him, but Nate manages to get away from him. Later at Mt. Wildwood, Donkevil tells Nate that he has done well while eating some stolen candy, and offers him a cigarette that is already lit. When Nate is about to take the cigarette, the ninja star punchers the cigarette to the tree and 2 Legendary Yo-kai revealing them selves to be Samulerai, and Shogunyan confronting Donkevil. Samulerai orders his half brother Donkevil to release the boy Nathan from his grasp or there will be consequence. But Donkevil battles them off. The battle went valiantly, but Donkevil uses smokescreen and teleports Nate and himself away from Samulerai, and Shogunyan. Both Nate and Donkevil halved teleported to the Excellent Tower, but Jason and his wife Rebecca found Nate. Jason orders Nate to come, but Nate runs away. But both his parents Lily and Aaron finds Nate and stops him. Later that night at the Adams place, Nate is shown all chained up in his bed. Lily yells at Nate saying "YOUNG MAN I DON"T KNOW WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU, BUT YOUR GROUNDED FOR 2 MORE YEARS!" And she slams the door. Later in the Summer, Nate is seen taking summer school at Springdale Elementary for his actions. Joe Johnson watches Nate. Nate tells Joe that he has to go to the bathroom, but Joe does not believe him. Nate comes up and orders him to let him use the bathroom while swearing. Joe becomes shocked, and furious and decides to call Nate's mother, but Nate stops him and punches him. Nate starts to beat up Joe Johnson and after that, he stomps on his groins. Nate runs away from elementary school once again. Later at the Car Lot, Donkevil orders Nate to break every window, and dent every car with the bat. Nate starts to break and smash every windows, and dent every newer, and used cars one by one with the bat. Suddenly the Manager and car lot dealer, sees Nate vandalizing the cars. They try to stop him, but Nate attacks them, and broke the manager's legs with the bat. Nate continues to break and vandalizing every car, but Shogunyan and Samulerai shows up along with Patdroid, Commandonyan, and Captain Savior. Patdroid tries to remove the ring from Nate, but Donkevil stops him, and battles them off. The battle becomes so violently that it destroys all cars that are up for sale. Samulerai beats Donkevil, but then the Bernsteins along with the Archers, and the Foresters where driving to the beach with their children along with Chelsea, and Sarah. But they pull in and catches Nate in the act and realizes that he was the one that pulverized the lot making them shocked. Mrs. Bernstein tasers Nate, electrocuting him, and knocking him down. After wards the parents tell the kid's that they'll have to take them home and tells them that they're not going to the beach, and instead they will have Nate punished for destroying all the cars on the lot. They agree. Later back at the Adams place, Both Lily and Aaron along with the Forsters, Archers, Bernsteins, and Principal Dixon becomes extremely angry at Nathan for his actions. Principal Dixon tells Nate that not only he is expelled from Springdale Elementary, she also tells him that she could halved him thrown out of Springdale for good after what he had done. And Aaron tells him that The Car Lot Dealer, and Manager will sue them for $500 trillion. But Nate Yells "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU I *#$%*&@ HATE ALL OF YOU!" He then starts to attack his parents and the others and he starts breaking the tv, windows, ect. Both Lily and Aaron and the others went into horror at Nate, but Aaron restrains him and orders him to calm down. But Nate bites him, and rips his shirt off. Nate runs out of the house and disappears with Donkevil. The Next day, Nate continues to behave badly thanks to Donkevil. He starts to break and smash every window, property, ect and starst beating up people, including younger kids. The police tries to stop him, but he gets away from them. The news shows the incidents caused by Nate making Eddie, Bear, and Katie horrified. As Nate continues his actions. Lily and Aaron finds Nate along with the others and the swat team. Lily becomes extremely angry at Nate and goes into Monster Mom (Like in Episode 4), But Nate kicks Lily like a donkey and starts to behave like one. Aaron and the others becomes horrified. The Swat Team tries to stop him, but Nate gets away, steals a car, and drives off. Lily And Aaron along with the swat team chases after him. As they continue to chase Nate, Donkevil uses his trident to destroy all of the swat vehicles, but Aaron and Lily continues to chase after their son. They chases after him through the bridge. But then Donkevil uses his powers to make Aaron lose control of their car and crashed through the bars, and starts to tip. Lily and Aaron starts to freak out, but then Nate starts to push their car to the river. Jason and his wife Rebecca along with the Bernsteins and Archers, arrived and they see Nate pushing the Adam's car in horror along with the crowd. Lily and Aaron orders their son to stop, but he pushes the car along with his parents drowning them. The others becomes horrified at Nate, and he and Donkevil disappears. leaving them without a trace. Both Nate and Donkevil teleports to the field which is 1000 miles out Southwest from Springdale. Donkevil tells Nate that he has done well, then the ring transforms Nate into a donkey with all of his clothing ripped off. Donkevil tells Nate "Your free now, finally free." But then he is confronted by his half brother Samulerai, Shogunyan, and Patdroid. Samulerai becomes angry at his half brother Donkevil, for making Nate his puppet of evil, and turning him into a donkey. And they begin to battle for the last time. Both Donkevil and Samulerai battled so violently, but Donkevil knocks him down, and he prepares to finish his half brother. But then Lord Enma pops out of nowhere, and imprisons Donkevil with the same seal which Nate had found. After that, Lord Enma sends Donkevil in the seal buried between space and time. Then he and the others sees Nate now as a donkey thanks to Donkevil. Lord Enma states that there is nothing they can do to help the boy for now. Later back in Springdale in the fall, Eddie is seen walking in the forest all by himself all sad, and depressed about what Nate had done. He enters a no entry zone and sees a Crank-A-Kai, and he hears a voice to insert a coin. Freaking out, Eddie inserts a coin into the capsule machine and receives a gray-colored capsule. When he opens it, a white Yo-kai going by the name of Whisper pops out and thanks Eddie, for freeing him. Whisper explains that he was imprisoned 190 years ago by a man who thought all Yo-kai were evil. This leads Eddie to start his Yo-kai adventures instead of Nate. Alternate Ending In an alternate ending, Patdroid saves both Lily and Aaron from falling into the river. But as they got out of the car, they've become extremely upset with their son Nate with bloodshot red with rage on their eyes, and with black hammer and sickle symbols as pupils. They lost their minds, and begins attacking him. They punch him right in the face and kicks him the body. They tear Nate's cloths off stripping him naked, and continues beating him up making the Foresters, Archers, Bernsteins, and the rest of the crowd horrified. Patdroid is about to use his stun blaster to stop Lily and Aaron, but Donkevil stops him. Both Lily and Aaron drags their son Nate to the river, then the police, and the rest of the Swat Team arrives. But they were to late as Lily and Aaron tosses their son to the river to drown, but Samulerai, and Patdroid rescues Nate but he is unconscious.They take him into the woods which is 400 miles outside of Springdale. Then Lily and Aaron screams in a rage. Rebecca takes the pistol from one of the police officers, and shoots at the Adams in the head, and killing them. Their bodies fell into the river. Rebecca screams in terror after killing the Adams she then starts to cry while kneeling, but her husband Jason comforts her, and tells her that everything will be alright now. Jason tells her that it's over and the horror will never happened ever again. Later Patdroid, and Samulerai lays Nate down on his back, Patdroid removes the ring and destroys it. Shogunnyan covers Nate up with a blanket, but they are confronted by Donkevil. Donkevil orders them to surrender the boy to him, but Samulerai battles his half brother off. Both Donkevil and his half brother Samulerai still battles violently, but Donkevil still knocks him down, and he prepares to finish his half brother. But then Lord Enma pops out of nowhere, and imprisons Donkevil with the same seal which Nate had found. After that, Lord Enma sends Donkevil in the seal buried between space and time. Patdroid tells Lord Enma that Nate can't go back to Springdale after what Donkevil made him do. They take Nathan to the Chambers in the Yo-kai world, Lord Enma heals Nate, changes him back into a 4 year old boy, erases his memories, and puts him into a deep ageless slumber for 200 years. Later back in Springdale in the fall Eddie is still sadden and depressed, but it's about what Lily and Aaron did to Nate. But he finds a Crank-A-Kai and frees Whisper, and still begins his own Yo-kai adventures instead of Nate. 20 Years Later Lily and Aaron halved returned as Murder Artillery, and Destructor, and plans to seek revenge on the Foresters for murdering them, but Samulerai imprisons both of them in the chest. He then send them both in the chest buried between space, and time. 180 Years later, Nate wakes up and doe's not remember who he is and what had happened. But Mother Ōkami, and her husband Father Kiba adopts Nate as their own son, and renames him Kotaku. Nate now known as Kotaku returns to the human world, and becomes well acquainted with his adoptive family. Characters Humans Nathan Adams/Kotaku (Alternate Ending) Aaron Adams (Deceased) Lily Adams (Deceased) Katie Forster Jason Forster Rebecca Froster Mr. Bernstein Mrs. Bernstein Mr.Archer Mrs. Archer Edward Archer (Eddie) Barnaby Bernstein (Bear) Sarah Chelsea Principal Martha Dixon Joe Johnson Yo-kai Wicked Tribe Donkevil Enma Tribe Lord Enma Brave Tribe Samulerai Shogunnyan Freedom Tribe Captain Savior Democracy Tribe Commandonyan Justice Tribe Patdroid Slippery Tribe Whisper Alternate Ending Murder Artillery Destructor Mother Ōkami Father Kiba Nate's Adoptive Family Series See Series. Category:Alternate Universe,